Carina (Rain)
Twas a sad and forlorn sight - the dying moon, in all her reflected and fading splendour, dragged to the earth with binding chains of shadows and darkness...all did flee the night sky when they cast their hollow eyes upon her fallen form - '' ...save for one; one brave light, one fiery soul, remained alone in the shadows, heralding the night and answering the moon's call...and her name was Carina...Carina... : '''— Ballads of the Sand Kingdom (para. 3/2) RainWing // Description Carina looks like the average RainWing. She has a slim and wiry build, complete with a prehensile tail and long, limber wings. Her eyes are a nondescript shade of emerald green, with interlapped threads of lighter and darker tints. Her claws and horns are white - she makes it her business to regularly tend to them, so that they don't look as derelict and hopeless as those of her mother, an ambitious, hostile RainWing named Andromeda. Her scales are usually some shade of dark blue or green, with dapples of gold that replicate the appearance of sun filtering onto river stones. Carina is hard-pressed to make sure that they stay this way - she hates it when her emotions roll, unchecked, across her frame, so that the whole world can see what she's feeling. Carina tries to look like what she thinks is a "normal dragon." The kind of individual that hangs around in the background - just another note in the symphony of life, just another next-to-nothing mutter in the jumbled chatter of the public. She walks with her wings tucked close to her sides, and her tail is typically a tight coil behind her. When anxious or confused about something, she often fidgets with her talons, or look off into the distance - as if the answer to her conundrum is hidden somewhere around her. As for jewellery, Carina doesn't see much use in baubles and trinkets. She much prefers the plain, nondescript armour that comes with being a soldier under the SandWing queen - it's more practical, and she feels safer in it. Definitely not finished yet! <3 ISFJ-T // Personality An enthusiastic dragon, Carina doesn't fit into the otherwise downtrodden reputation of the average RainWing. She is supportive of others; reliable and creative, and easily someone who you can trust to guard your secrets with her life. She seems to have an infinite supply of patience, especially when it comes to the untried and untested. Many of the younger soldiers of the compound look up to her for both advice and emotional support - basically, Carina's become the "mom of the barracks," always willing to listen and offer insight into particularly difficult decisions. Although not much older than a decade, Carina has already reached the rank of commandant, and she bears the sign and sigil of the Royal SandWing House. Although this promotion (which was only recent) raised many aristocratic eyebrows, they all agreed that it was a good reward for Carina, considering that she saved the SkyWing ambassador from a particularly vicious sandstorm (which was more a fluke of fate than anything else, to be honest). Nevertheless, Carina is painstakingly shy. While dragons will boast of her good qualities, they will often neglect her actual feelings - in all reality, Carina wishes for the peaceful, sunlit canopies of her rain forest home. She doesn't want ''all of these fancy rankings and prizes. It just adds a lot of stress and anxiety on her part. Carina doesn't tell anyone this, though. She is used to bottling up her emotions, and shoving them to the back of her mind. In her opinion, ''other ''dragons matter more than she does - thus she feels low self-esteem more often than not. She is supposed to be the fierce and ever-helpful commandant, and so that is all anyone sees. The moment she needs someone, they desert her - and so she has taught herself to hide her emotions, as it's less of a problem for everyone else. But it's not like she didn't bring it partly on herself. Dragons will, of course, ask her if everything is alright when they ''do ''notice that something is particularly wrong or down about her behaviour, but she will brush them aside. Not because Carina thinks that their help would be inadequate - no, it's more that she feels like she's not good enough for them. Yes, Carina is a perfectionist. A perfectionist with very high standards and expectations - for herself, for dragons around her, for the upholding of the army's reputation...things like that. She thinks that everyone else is better than her, and she feels as if she is the least among them - the worst dragon in Pyrrhia, the one that everyone looks down on. She is blind to their praise, blind to their offers of help. All of the rewards that her superiors pour into her talons - they just make her feel undeserving and not-good-enough. It doesn't help when sceptics think her a horrid dragon because of her "being a RainWing." Someone of a different tribe, a ''commandant ''of the SandWing army? Thus, many dragons will loudly proclaim at her shortcomings and faults - whenever she fails, they will milk it for all its worth. "Look at that dragon!" "Ha, she can't do a thing." "That's what they get for making a ''RainWing ''a ''commandant!" Although her best friend and closest ally, Caelum, will angrily tell her to "ignore them," and although Carina does ''try - the words are still there, and they hurt like thorns. And she carries them with her wherever she goes. ''Not finished as of yet! :>Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)